Talk:Byzanthium - The Separation/@comment-46.253.35.16-20120721225853
Reading this through, I am quite saddened by the blatent biasness towards the "loyalist" side. I was very new to this server and firstly I would like to explain why I left Byzanthium. At the beggining you mention Lach and Gwen trying to round up supporters for Lach's dictatorship. Yes, I was on their side, but like you originally I was suspicious (Lach and Gwen I am sorry for this) I thought the idea of Lach being a dictator plausable because I hadn't known him long, so I started investigating, asking around. What I found was evident, the "loyalists" thaught Lach was a dictator, but suprisingly the "separatists" didn't know whether he was or not. This alone struck me as odd, so I was calculating and methodical in my analysis of Lach. I deemed him to be trustworthy, he was a kind person who was not above us, he came and helped if I had a problem, when I was online he always greeted me even if it were just "hello". That was the first major reason I chose to leave, not chose Lach, but to leave. Sine you have never treated me with anysuch friendlyness, maybe you were too busy, but whatever. I also found the article lacking in reasoning into why the millitary was kicked, the millitary suggested that they wanted to take control of Byzanthium (don't just say you didn't) We rationally talked this over, not for a few minutes this took an entire evening because all of us were so shocked, mostly by Shag (Gwen wanted to convince you to not rebel, I can show you the chat if you don't believe me) Leaving Byzanthium was difficult, I had put alot into it, maybe not in building, but I tried to my fullest to be kind and friendly. During the period in which we began to leave I was tempted to just leave entirely and join another faction, the raids had been draining for me, they continue now (although the frequency is waning to my content), but I stayed to the end, the reason? I was enspired, Gwen of all people, who I know was sick to death with all of this, re-kindled my hope for peace, promising solice in the new faction. Now, in the new faction led by Gwen, I am happier, just as I was in Byzanthium. The location and age of the faction have put us all into a wonderful form of "splendid isolation" I feel detatched from Byzanthium, far, far away from the grief it caused. I am grateful for Sine in his restraint with the Millitary, for that I thank you. I don't have any problem with you Sine now that I am free, I do not wish to be considered a traitor and untrustwothy as I feel I made the right choice, let fate decide my future, but I have little regrets. I am not going to leave with sour memories of this faction, but good ones. I have had a wonderful time in this faction, but now I must quote Shakespere : "All the world's a stadge, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances" Goodbye Byzanthium I will take my final bow from your show, and walk onto the stage that is Midgard and hope that both become brilliant sucesses. Thank You -Ben_2025-